


Just Love

by luomu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 滴滴滴高速有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luomu/pseuds/luomu
Summary: *cp： Theseus/Newt（斜线有意义）  Thesewt*哨兵向导设定，你们懂滴滴滴打卡，Theseus精神体是大猫驺吾，Newt精神体是嗅嗅*若有ooc属于我，人物属于原作帝都HP Only无料（字数限制或剧情进度较快见谅，主要还是开车，滴司机卡）哨兵向导世界观专业术语或存在错误





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> *cp： Theseus/Newt（斜线有意义） Thesewt  
> *哨兵向导设定，你们懂滴滴滴打卡，Theseus精神体是大猫驺吾，Newt精神体是嗅嗅  
> *若有ooc属于我，人物属于原作
> 
> 帝都HP Only无料（字数限制或剧情进度较快见谅，主要还是开车，滴司机卡）  
> 哨兵向导世界观专业术语或存在错误

Theseus喜欢他的宝贝弟弟根本就不是什么秘密，别说哨兵学院的同级生了，就连高年级和低年级也不例外，这都要因为在Newt觉醒成为向导后，Theseus几乎是在学校里威胁了所有学生离他宝贝弟弟远一点。就在他的室友指出向导和哨兵匹配是由塔调配的，他这么威胁也没什么用之后，Theseus就凭着自己优异的成绩进入了塔的行政部门......  
但是Theseus爱Newt的事情却只有他和他们的母亲知道，Theseus当然不会自己告诉母亲，但母亲又怎么会不了解自己的孩子，在Theseus觉醒前她就能很明显的感觉到自己大儿子对小儿子过分的关怀，在大儿子觉醒后她觉得自己完全不用怀疑什么了，毕竟Theseus的精神体就那么肆无忌惮的蹲在Newt的脚边，并用尾巴绕着Newt的脚腕转了一圈又一圈。很快斯卡曼德夫人就从担心转变成了无力吐槽的心情：不要仗着你的弟弟现在还看不见精神体就放任你的大猫去骚扰他啊！不过母亲也总是爱自己的孩子的，她很快就接受了这一切，并且开始带着小儿子开始养宠物，试图帮大儿子打下一个基础......当然这个基础打的过于扎实，导致Theseus也不知道该不该感激母亲。

Theseus的小Artemis随着年龄的增长变的不再那么喜欢跟在哥哥身后跑来跑去，还没等Theseus想到对策，问题就随着Newt的觉醒越发严重，就在即将毕业的时候母亲突然的一个电话打乱了Theseus全部的计划，他的宝贝Artemis觉醒了，并且觉醒成了向导被塔带走了。虽然Theseus对于弟弟的觉醒有着一丝欣喜，向导和哨兵的结合极其正常，这意味着他可以对长期独占自己的弟弟有所期待，但是更多的则是严阵以待。向导的未来是严格又塔所掌控的，向导们要在塔中完成学习之后，接受分配并且与哨兵结合。向导数量稀少致使只有真正高级官员才可以拥有选择向导的权利，Theseus在那一通电话之后迅速回到房间更改了自己的志愿规划。  
正如弟弟越来越不跟自己亲近一样，跟弟弟有关的一些事情向着不好的方向发展。在未完成塔所要求的学业之前Newt就被学校劝退了，Theseus本以为这也不是什么坏事，正好可以趁着弟弟在家的机会改善一下兄弟关系，当然如果能让弟弟也喜欢上自己就最好了。然而令Theseus没想到的是，Newt虽然是在家了，但他并没有机会去改善关系。也许是从小母亲教育的原因，Newt居然在被退学后选择了研究精神体作为自己新的工作！Theseus每天回家都只能看到他的小Artemis兴奋地看着他......的精神体。  
“驺吾！过来抱抱”自从纽特能看到驺吾之后，对它的喜爱程度直线上升，甚至还亲手给驺吾做了个逗猫棒！  
[所以说为什么我现在不能拥有Artemis的抱抱了？]今日的Theseus也在思考人生。只顾着吃醋的Theseus就这么错过了——借着因为自己埋在驺吾的毛毛里，不会被轻易发现而脸红着偷看他的Newt。

关系的转变是从战争英雄Theseus一回国就被送进医院开始的，受到了向导恶意精神攻击的Theseus即使被送到了静音室却也无法从精神云景的崩溃中脱离，但是Theseus拥有的威望使得塔不得不想尽办法全力救治，因此他们升起了一个念头，让与向导与其结合从而共享精神云景的救治方法。反正情况已然如此，随便给他配个向导治疗已经是很好的决定了，这样即使只选择一个普通向导他的家里也只能接受，至于Theseus的自由选择向导申请也就不用批复了。塔内高层人员洋洋得意的敲定好方案之后，迫不及待的与斯卡曼德一家取得了联系。也是由塔分配结合的斯卡曼德夫人又怎会不知道这个决定背后的意图，然而令她和塔都没有想到的是，Newt主动申请做他哥哥的治疗者。塔自然很乐意，不受控且被退学是向导本就没什么利用价值。但是斯卡曼德夫人却一点也不开心：“Newt，你知道的，Theseus他一直努力就是希望你能依照自己的心愿和喜欢的人相结合。”“没事的，母亲，这才是我最想要的。我真正喜欢的就是Theseus。”  
精神结合十分顺利，毕竟即使Newt被退学但学习还是很好的，Theseus也对这个熟悉的感觉毫不抵抗，然而在进入到Theseus的精神云景后，Newt看着眼前的景象一时间不知道如何是好。Theseus的精神云景对于他来说无比眼熟，那是他小时候的房间，是他缠着Theseus一起睡觉的房间。此时此刻在这个房间里，在离破碎地带最远的房屋一角，Theseus抱着正在哭泣的小小的Newt安慰着他：“没关系的，我的Artemis，我不会让你受伤的。”  
那一瞬间Newt明白了为什么Theseus可以坚持到现在，医生向导一直不懂Theseus为什么能维持住他岌岌可危的精神云景，她看不到这些当然理解不了。对于Theseus而言，他只是想要保护住自己最重要的弟弟，即使是在他的精神云景中，对他而言最重要的也只是将他的弟弟抱在怀里，用自己当做保护盾来抵御这个崩塌的世界对其造成伤害。  
“Theseus......”精神结合使得Newt能够感受到Theseus的情绪，然而在这个支离破碎的世界中Theseus没有丝毫的暴躁或是恐惧，只有唯一一种平稳且又坚定的情绪——爱。  
“Artemis？别站在那！我控制不了，你会受伤的。”Theseus在看到Newt的第一瞬间就冲过来，想拉着Newt离开他所认为的危险地带。  
“Theseus，没关系的，我们可以一起补好它。”Newt将Theseus拉住并主动拥抱了他。  
“好。”  
Newt没有如医生所指导的那般强行将两人的精神云景合并，就这样任由Theseus牵着他的手一点点重建那个他们记忆中的屋子，但是好像又有那么点不同......Newt看着突然出现在两人身旁门上的装饰物，刚想问些什么就听到Theseus开了口  
“Artemis你知道的，槲寄生下必须接吻。”

战争英雄醒了，塔自然要把表面功夫做足，很快就给战争中的贡献者开了个表彰大会，Theseus自然是重点表彰对象。但是Theseus对奖励和众人的掌声不感兴趣，他只想赶紧回家陪自己的宝贝弟弟，好不容易和弟弟互相表白了心意，还摆脱了公务，不着急回家的才是傻子。  
“Artemis，我回来了。”Theseus在漫长的做作的表彰会结束之后，飞速赶回家想要抱抱他可爱的弟弟。然而在他进门之后Newt却没有出现，Theseus挂好衣服走向卧室  
“Artemis?你在——”打开卧室门后出现的画面令Theseus没能说完要说的话。在卧室里Newt正倒拎着嗅嗅挠着他的肚子仿佛想找什么，但更让人震撼的是Newt上身只穿着一个宽大的白色衬衫，或许是因为衬衫太薄了隐隐约约透着里面肌肤的颜色。虽然Newt并没有穿着下装，但他依旧吊了两个带子以固定衬衫的位置，而为了固定的效果Newt将吊袜带调的有些紧，皮筋质地的带子勒着他的小腿，隐隐约约可以看见带子在腿上留下了印记甚至有些微微发红。  
“啊！”因为一直在跟嗅嗅奋斗，导致Newt并没有听到Theseus开门的声音，因此他被突然进来的Theseus吓了一跳，又突然想起来自己现在的状态，慌忙钻进床上的被子里。Theseus很快从震惊中恢复过来，走到床边试图把自己的宝贝弟弟从被子中捞出来，但是Newt因为过于害羞直到最后也只露出了一对水汪汪的眼睛和红红的鼻头。而被Newt随手甩了出去的嗅嗅还没落地就被自动显形的驺吾用嘴接住了，并且驺吾识相的叼着嗅嗅找了个角落缩了起来。  
“我想你应该给我解释一下怎么回事？嗯？”Theseus很满意自己精神体的举动，然而对着他把自己死死捂住的Artemis却一筹莫展，最后只好将Newt连带被子一起抱到了怀里。  
“今天是你的表彰......我不知道该送你什么礼物，只好问了leta她们，她们说我只要把自己送给你你就是最开心的了......”Newt说完又想把自己再次缩到被子里，然而Theseus早在说话的时候就顺着缝隙拉开了他的被子，并且自己也裹了进去。  
“不是说是给我的表彰吗？那怎么自己先钻进被子了？还是说你是在等我？”Theseus明知道Newt是因为害羞，还是一边用语言挑逗着他，一边在被子里上下其手，开始解开Newt的衬衣扣子。  
“等等，我不是，唔......”Newt被Theseus的动作吓了一跳，慌忙回头看向Theseus，但他没想到的是这反而方便了Theseus接下来的动作，Newt的话被Theseus用吻堵了回去，就着他说话牙齿间张开的缝隙舌头也趁虚而入。  
“嘘......”Theseus终于解开了Newt衬衫所有的扣子然后翻过身将Newt压在自己身下，用手抚摸着之前在衣服下若隐若现的肌肤，慢慢的手变成了唇，Harry从喉结开始向下先是亲吻而后换成牙齿轻轻划过Newt身上的每一个敏感带。  
“啊......”Theseus突然故意勾住Newt腿上的带子，稍稍拉远而后松手，任由带子伸缩而弹回Newt的皮肤上，使得Newt被突如其来的刺激吓得发出了声音，同时他的小腿上的皮肤被弹得红了起来，由带子为中心向旁边的皮肤扩散。Theseus欣赏了一下自己的杰作之后将带子解开扔下了床，用手抚摸着自己制造出来的红印。

Theseus一只手抚摸着Newt的分身，另一只手向下摸到了Newt的穴口，感受到Newt紧张的收缩之后，Theseus放开了手将头埋到了Newt的两腿中间，伸出了舌头。  
“Theo！”Newt感觉到不一样的触感之后简直被惊得想要挪开自己的身子，却被Theseus用手牢牢地固定在了原地。  
“这没什么，放松，相信我。”Theseus在拉住Newt之后将手转移到了Newt的后背上轻柔的抚摸着，用自己的动作温柔的安慰着他，他趁着Newt稍微放松的时候，直接含住了Newt的分身，突然温暖湿润的触感让Newt无法再过多思考，感受着舌头和牙齿划过分身上凸起的筋脉时至上的快感。快感过于强烈使得Newt忽视了后穴的感觉，Theseus借此机会将一根手指缓缓地送了进去，慢慢的移动着手指时不时抠挖Newt小穴的肉壁，在不经意间手指擦过一个突起，Newt突然被刺激的挺了下腰，没能忍住而释放在了Theseus嘴里，Newt感受到Theseus吞咽的动作试图起身说些什么，却又被Theseus手指顶弄内穴凸起带来的刺激弄的失去了力气，Theseus不断的刺激着Newt的敏感点，适时的增加着手指，终于在三个手指可以顺利在Newt小穴中轻松移动的时候停止了动作。  
“现在开始你属于我了。”Theseus支起身子俯在Newt身上，在他的耳边轻声低语的同时，慢慢的将自己的分身送入了Newt的体内。  
耳朵被呼出的气流拂过，身体里又进入了一个炽热的物体，双层的刺激使Newt忍不住再一次释放的欲望，可是这次Newt的分身被Theseus握住并用拇指抵住了精液的出口，不能释放的难受感让Newt憋出了生理性的眼泪。Theseus看着眼眶中蓄满泪水的Newt，又吻上了他漂亮的眼睛，用舌头卷走了他的眼泪。在安慰Newt的同时，Theseus的分身在Newt的小穴里由慢慢的抽动发展成为了猛烈的冲击，一切的一切都不断带给Newt无与伦比的快感，可是因为Theseus的手他迟迟不能释放。  
“求你......Theo，让我射......让我射出来。”Newt声音中的哭腔比往常更为明显，他真的快要忍受不了爆炸的欲望了，这导致他一改往常羞涩的习惯，不断说着祈求的话，然而这在Theseus听来十分诱人，更加刺激到了他的欲望，Theseus加快了下身的动作，嘴唇却依旧温柔的亲吻着Newt的眼睛脸颊和嘴唇。  
“Artemis，等我......我们一起。”在又一次猛烈的进攻之后，Theseus放开了束缚住Newt欲望的手，Newt的欲望爆发终于射出了忍耐已久的精液，与此同时Newt加紧的内穴也让Theseus发泄了出来。

“我的Artemis我很喜欢我的礼物，请问我什么时候还能再次收到礼物呢？”Theseus看着还在喘息的Newt，抚过他被汗浸湿的小卷发，最终将手停在Newt的脸颊旁摸着他的小雀斑。  
“没有了！”  
恭喜Theseus撩汉不当收获Newt蘑菇x1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：其实无论是这个设定的世界观上面，还是救治的时候的描写都显得这个社会十分黑暗，高阶级的选择权与只有还存在利用价值的哨兵才会获得救治，但仍是匹配最普通的向导。但我还是选择了一个本身就黑暗阶级明显的设定来写，一是因为我希望兄弟即使是这样的社会也可以在一起有个圆满的结局，二是其实这个阶级设定与原著有一些相似程度。其实我自己这个设定的文章也没有涉及过很深，因此若是有瑕疵还请见谅。还是那句话，人物属于原著，Thesewt的爱属于彼此，ooc属于我。


End file.
